warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald
Hallo Dämmerwald, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im Warrior Cats Wiki begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Dämmerwald. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat und im IRC-Channelgesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseitehinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 17:58, 8. Jul. 2012 Welcome on my littly Disku^^ Hallo :) Hallo liebe Dämmerwald, Ach was, natürlich nervst du nicht ^^ Also, erstmal herzlich willkommen im Wiki! Ich wünsch dir eine schöne Zeit hier. Also, zu den Freunden: Am besten gehst du erstmal in den Chat, hier ist der Link dazu: Chat Die User dort sind alle sehr nett, und reden viel und gerne (xD). Das ist wohl die einfachste Art, nette Leute kennenzulernen. Du lebst dich schnell ein, das versprech ich dir :) Viel Spaß noch, 18:18, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du sie mit 4 Tildern, bzw Wellen unterzeichnest. Also nach deinem Beitrag einfach viermal dieses Zeichen machen: ~ - 19:26, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Verlinken hallo :) natürlich helf ich dir. also: über dem feld,wo du deine signatur machst,ist neben dem kursiv ein feld,da gehst du trauf.dann kommen 2 zeilen.in die erste schreibst du: Benutzer:(hier kommt der name hin) in die zweite schreibst du: (den spitznamen von der person). dann gehst du auf ok.ich hoffe,ich konnte dir halfen. GLG Sprenkelfeuer 09:25, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Dämmerwald, bist du die Userin, die in den letzten Tagen die Artikelabschnitte Rabenpfotes Abenteuer bearbeitet hat? (Ps: Wenn du mal bei irgendwas Hilfe brauchst, kannste mich gern fragen.) LG 16:07, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ne, im Gegenteil. ich finds super, dass du dich so toll am Wiki beteiligst. Nur ist mir aufgefallen, dass du bei den Artikeln manchmal in der Vergangenheit geschrieben hast. Nun ja...hier wird normalerweise in der Gegenwart. Aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Man kann das ja schnell verbessern. GLG 16:49, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Wie gesagt, ist nicht so schlimm. LG Honey Hi. Türlich darfst du^^ Ich füh dich dann auch inzu^^ Leyley macht nom nom nom =3 (Diskussion) 13:41, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sorry^^ Oh, dann hab ichs wohl vergessen sorry^^ Ley Hallo^^!! Ich bin neu hier und suche auch Freunde!^^ Könnte ich dich vielleicht auf meine Freundesliste setzen? :3 Ich kann übrigens auch nicht shaden, das ich mir zu kompliziert^^ Lg Moondy aka Mondtau (Diskussion) 11:52, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *-* Oh wow, das ist so wahnsinnig nett von dir!!! Vielen Dank, es ist wunderschööön geworden *--------------* Echt Geil !!!!!!!! Hab vielen Dank !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lg Moondy aka Mondtau (Diskussion) 14:49, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hier auch ein Geschenk für dich !! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir ;D Freunde Du suchst doch Freunde,oder? Du kannst gerne mit mir befreundet sein :) Komm doch mal in dn Chat,dann können wir plaudern ;) LG 12:49, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen <3 Hi Dämmer^^, So darf ich dich doch nennen,oder? Das mit dem Chat ist nicht so schlimm :) Ich hab dir auch ein Bild gemalt^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir^^ Liebe Grüße 13:52, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi ich bin Weich(pelz), ich habe dich bei Usern gesehen. Also User mit den Buchstaben D anfangen. Da wollt ich dir gleich ein Bild malen: PS: Darf ich dich Dämmer nennen ? LG 14:10, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) KLar Klar darfst du mich in die Feundesliste setzen darf ich es auch ? LG 14:29, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ... Ja xD komm doch in den Chat wenn du grad On bist. LG 14:31, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank Vielen Dank für das Bild. Ich mach es gleich naja Krähe machtes auf mein Profil weil in letzter Zeit habe ich Probleme Bilder auf mein Profil zu machen. LG 14:45, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Dankööö Danke für die super Eisklaue<333333333 Habs gleich in meine Freundesliste getan ;) LG 19:38, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke Daisynose sieht voll schön aus, danke <3333 Beim erstellen der Siggi hatte ich was vergessen, hab ich jetzt aber geändert. 10:29, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) klar :D klar können wir freunde sein :D Nebelschleier (Diskussion) 19:56, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön ;) Weil du mir heute im Chat das ganze mit den Links erklärt hast (ich bin für so was zu dumm xD) Holly aww *w* Danke, ich freu mich riiiiiiiiiiesig über das Bild :3 Danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast<33 Echt lüüb von dir GLG 17:46, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) kleines Dankeschön Da ich mich sehr über dein Bild gefreut habe, habe auch ich mal wieder "den Pinsel in die Hand genommen". Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, auch wenn es nicht das beste ist :) GLG deine 18:37, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) langeweile XD Mir war langweilig und ich habe mir mal die letzten Bearbeitungen durchgelesen. Ich wollt dir nur sagen, dass ich dir auch mit deiner Siggi in Zukunft helfen kann :) GLG deine Danke Hallo Dämmerwald, Ich wollte mich nochmal für deine Nette Hilfe bedanken :) das war echt super nett von dir <3 lg Brombeere For you from Keeeks Sooo tadadaaaaaaa etwas für dich xD - 16:05, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hi, Sorry das ich gerade einfach offline gegangen bin ohne was zu sagen, aber meine tastatur hat gespinnt und ich konnte nichtmehr schreiben, sonst hätte ich bescheid gesagt ;) lg BrombeereBrombeerschweif (Diskussion) 20:04, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Dämmer! Und alles Gute :) LG 22:27, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hallo Dämmerwald, uns ist aufgefallen, dass mit deiner Siggi wieder etwas nicht stimmt oder du sie falsch eingebunden hast. Der gesamte Quelltext deiner Siggi ist immer im Quelltext der Seiten zu sehen ist und nicht das übliche . Das müllt die Seiten nur zu und macht sie unnötig größer. Ich möchte dich daher darauf hinweisen, deine Signatureinbindung laut diesem Blog: Neues Forum und Signaturen nochmal nachzu prüfen, ob du die Signatur richtig eingebunden hast und alles stimmt. Viel Spaß weiterhin LG 12:36, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ja er spinnt zur Zeit irgendwie wieder :/. Ich gucke mal ob ich später wieder reinkomme. ^^ Freunde können wir auch sein, bzw. Bekannte ^^ - 14:56, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey ich bins nochmal, ich danke dir vielmals für das Bild und finde es echt nicht schlecht (das angedeutete Shading) sieht gut aus und ich male auch nicht soo oft mit Gimp. Ich gucke meist nur beim CA mit ob alles stimmt. LG 21:29, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wegen nicht mehr kommen Ja, stimmt. Ich komme nicht mehr weil mir Shani eine Todesdrohng geschickt hat und meine Eltern mir jetzt eigentlich verboten haben in den Chat zu kommen. Aber ich werde manchmal da sein ^^ HDL 18:42, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Freundschaft Hey, ja ich hab die schon lange nicht mehr erweitert. Hatte nie wirkliche Lust dazu, aber ich werde es morgen ändern ;) ^^. D: Hallo Dämmer, wieso kommst du eig nicht mehr? v.v Es ist solang her, auch kein Wunder, dass ich deinen Gebi vergessen hab DDX Naja, auch wenn es jertr schon fast ein Monat her ist wünsch ich dir alles gute nachträglich<3 D: - 22:41, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Oh ja, das wäre ja super *-* 07:06, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC)